


The Saving Type

by gliese581



Category: Bandom, Jonas Brothers, The Academy Is...
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gliese581/pseuds/gliese581
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 2012 Skippy Bingo. Prompt: Surgery.</p><p>It was cold enough outside the hospital that Mike saw his own breath when he exhaled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Saving Type

It was cold enough outside the hospital that Mike saw his own breath when he exhaled. Mike appreciated the biting Chicago wind for once, it grounded him and kept him from going back inside and doing something he was going to regret.

Mike didn't know much about what happened between Kevin and his parents, but he did know that it wasn't exactly a heart-warming, after school special kind of thing. Kevin had been uncharacteristically subdued for weeks afterwards and Mike had sworn to himself that he'd make sure Kevin wasn't put in a situation like that again.

Kevin wasn't like Mike, though, and when the words Nick and transplant were thrown around, Kevin had jumped right back into the fire. And that was why Mike was standing outside a hospital, trying to keep from punching Kevin's dad in the face and desperately wishing he had a cigarette.

The door behind Mike opened and he saw Joe shuffle outside. Mike turned away when the door slid shut and shoved his hands under his armpits to keep them warm. From what Mike gleaned, Joe was the only person Kevin still talked to on a regular basis. 

"Had to get away from my parents for a while," Joe said as a greeting. "Got tired of tiptoeing around them."

Mike couldn't help a snort from escaping. Senior looked like he was perpetually sucking on a lemon and Kevin's mom refused to acknowledge Mike. They hadn't even come to see Kevin before the surgery.

"Yeah, that's probably the understatement of the century," Joe murmered. 

~

It was just after midnight when a nurse came into the waiting room and called Mike's name.

"Kevin is out of surgery and resting," she told Mike when he got out of his chair and made his way over to her. "I can take you to him if you'd like."

Kevin's parents resolutely looked away when Mike glanced towards them, but Joe met Mike's gaze and gave him an encouraging nod. "Sounds great," Mike answered.

Kevin was still unconscious when Mike was led into the recovery room. He sat down next to the bed and grabbed Kevin's hand with one of his. Kevin looked peaceful in his sleep, his face was relaxed and his breathing was regular, and Mike's hands itched to touch his face.

Kevin's forehead soon started scrunching up in his sleep, and it wasn't long before he let out a low groan and slowly blinked up at Mike. Kevin shot Mike a soft smile, eyes still half closed.

"Hi," Kevin murmured, voice scratchy from the anesthesia.

Mike leaned in and dipped his head down until their foreheads were touching. "Welcome back, kid."


End file.
